Can't Break Me Down
by All Tears Must Fall
Summary: Assaulted by his brother, Zero struggles on with life finding comfort in the most unexpected places. Ichiru/Zero Kaname/Zero rape non-con yaoi m/m slash NOT ABANDONED 2012
1. Getting Away With Murder

_**Disclaimer: Alas the ownership of these vampires and petty humans evades me.**_

**Warning: non-con (rape), slash yaoi etc, slight ooc when necessary. **

**Getting Away With Murder**

Zero's POV – Cross Academy

That was the final straw; I was officially pissed off with Chairman Cross. 'Oh Zero please be a prefect! It would mean the world to your father. Please!' As if I would even consider such an infuriating man a father of mine. The only reason I do these stupid duties is because he tricked Yuuki into doing it so obviously I had to keep an eye on her.

To think I could be free from this misery – free from squealing adolescent girls – if Yuuki didn't have an obsession with Kaname Kuran. Truthfully I had _no idea_ whatsoever why anybody with an option would so much as smile at the bastard! Yes he behaves like a perfect gentlemen when in the company of his human fan club, has protected Yuuki frequently and is _very _attractive which I have come to notice quite often when his hair – WHAT AM I SAYING? I think it would be best if I left that train of thought behind for good. Anyway, despite his _assets_ the pompous pureblood had a wicked temper - which both myself and that bone headed Aidou had discovered – and obviously the bloodlust, particularly for Yuuki.

Alright so I don't have much room to talk on the subject considering I attacked Yuuki resulting in her collapsing into Kuran's arms - not one of my better moves. Ugh I hate being a bloody vampire! What's worse is the fact that blood tablets have no effect on me so I have to drink Kuran's blood. Disgusting…Delicious…

Striding across the thick grass in the woods on the school grounds, I grew more frustrated by the second for five minutes ago I had heard a feminine scream echo through the densely packed trees. Unfortunately for whoever it was though I couldn't run there 'cause I'm low on fuel and have been avoiding Kuran all week ergo no energy to spare. Jeez even Yuuki would have been able to make it there and back by the time _I_ got there.

Ah! I could hear a heartbeat now so I must be close. Half of me craved for a vampire to be the source of the scream, enabling me to beat the shit out of it even if I was well aware how near to its limits my body was. Almost there…just through those trees and…

Nothing. There was absolutely nobody there; the heartbeat had vanished as well. Was the girl dead? Crap, Yuuki's going to have my neck for this, never mind her pureblood prat. I was never here. Swerving round to go back to Sun Dorm, I gasped as two arms wrapped tightly round my chest, yanking me close to the body behind.

"Finally I have found you, brother."

Shit Ichiru! I was in no condition to fight him so I _had to_ keep my cool.

God help me.

"Ichiru get off me." I struggled as much as possible against his iron grip.

"No I don't think I will. You see Zero I have a score to settle with you; I assume you know what about."

What had I done to him recently? No fights…no death plots…Shizuka! Please tell me Ichiru wasn't here to kill me for something I genuinely didn't do (for once)!

"If it's about Shizuka then-." I was cut off by a tight grip around my throat.

"You will not utter her name again Zero, is that understood?"

When I refused to respond Ichiru tightened his grip, barking "Is that understood Zero?"

Clawing weakly at his hands, I nodded as best I could, gasping for breath once my throat was released only to be thrown roughly to the forest floor. Ichiru knelt over me, a knee on either side of my hips.

"Now," Ichiru snarled. "If I were you I would keep a lock on that attitude of yours and keep unnecessary comments to yourself. Am I understood?"

Again I refused to answer. My eyes widened when Ichiru brought his hand back, delivering a stinging slap to my cheek. Damn that hurt!

"You never were very bright but nobody told me you were deaf as well! Tut tut Zero. Our parents would be so upset.

"I want you to listen carefully now and I mean it. You have ruined my life at every chance you got. First when we begun our hunter lessons you stole all the attention from Master Toga even when I made vast improvements and all you did was a silly little party trick! But oh no wrecking my childhood would never be enough, huh? Sure you stayed with me when I was ill or scared although I presume you did it out of guilt or because mother or father ordered you to stay-"

"No I-."

"Silence Zero." I winced as another harsh slap met my face, realising with horror that all my limbs had turned to lead from lack of blood finally leaving me defenceless and worse – vulnerable.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, you never cared for me. Did you Zero? When Shizuka took me away from that madness she bestowed you with a gift I have never been given that _you_, you ungrateful little swine, have cursed her for ever since. How dare you!

"Unluckily Zero you had to take things one step further when you slaughtered her. So now, in memory of Shizuka Hio, I will cause you pain, misery, despair _and_ anything else I can throw on the side."

"Ichiru it wasn't me! I'm unwillingly protecting the true murderer!"

For the third time a crushing blow connected with my face.

"Silence brother! You will not deny the charges you have been dealt and you _will_ face punishment for your actions even if it kills us both!"

Fire in his eyes, Ichiru tugged off my day class jacket followed by the white shirt being torn off. Buttons flew into the inky-black forest also consuming a ruby red tie. When his hands began to yank on my belt panic alarms went off. What is he going to do to me? Earnestly, I attempted to wriggle out of his grasp with no effect as my twin shoved both my pants and boxers down leaving my bare skin a play toy to the cruel December wind. I didn't have a clue when he stripped me of my socks and shoes.

Fully exposed to Ichiru, I looked up to meet dangerously dark eyes. If I couldn't smell his blood I'd be willing to bet anything Ichiru was possessed. I waited for the blows to bite into me; surely if he had robbed me of my clothes he just wanted to harm my body in a more accurately aimed manner. Please if there is a God out there _let me be right!_

"Aww Zero why are you shivering?" He taunted, teasingly running a finger along my side with a wicked grin plastered on his smug face. Once again Ichiru's clenched fist rose, connecting with my chest; another hand reached into his pocket revealing a gleaming dagger. Silver!

Screams pierced through the air when the sharp blade suddenly dug into the pale flesh of my sides. What little blood I had left seeped into the dirt below.

"Now then let's have some more fun!"

Ichiru stood up, shoving his own pants down revealing a rock hard member while I stared up at him hopelessly. He dropped back down to his knees roughly forcing my legs apart.

"Ichiru stop! We're brothers – you can't do this! I didn't do it!" I screamed, desperately trying to squirm away from my twin's advances. My useless pleas fell on deaf ears and _furious_ eyes.

"Don't lie to me! I can and _will!_" He shoved his whole dick into the tight space, tearing away at the flesh. Tears sprung from my clenched eyes as I howled into the night. Ichiru clamped a muddy hand over my mouth; the other clenched onto a hip when he began to thrust into me. Again: again: again! The torture refused to stop no matter how hard I screeched into Ichiru's hand.

"You see Zero isn't this fun! Don't look at me with that expression you worthless shit," he glared, noticing rivers of tears making a run down my bruised cheeks.

"This is your fault Zero. YOUR FAULT! I wouldn't have to do this if you had just been a good boy and let Shizuka do as she pleased."

This time I knew better than to deny my part in his beloved pureblood's murder, too busy with trying not to vomit as a foreign liquid was released inside of me. Ichiru thrust once more before pulling out and roughly grabbed my shoulder, forcing me onto my stomach.

"You _are_ silly if you thought this was over already. Ha! In your dreams my brother!"

Gasping, I unintentionally clenched the muscles in my back; the knife had returned. Ichiru took no time in re-uniting flesh with blade. He dragged his weapon deeply down the stretch of my back and up again ignoring the feeble protests below him.

"Ichiru…please…" I wheezed. "I didn't AH!" My body jerked when he jammed the blade into my outstretched hand.

"Would you like to continue that little speech you stubborn prick? Why can't you admit that you're a murderer? Is it because of that Cross girl?"

"No. I'm trying to tell you that I was not respons-AH! STOP!" Ichiru plunged the knife into my left arm.

"Unfortunately big brother I'll have to leave you now. Pity, I had _lots_ of fun things planned for your punishment however I suppose this will have to do. If I'm not careful I could get caught by one of your fellow vampires considering the amount of blood I spilt even though I am quite sure they would not raise a finger to try and save you. Oh well."

Ichiru yanked his trousers up and grabbed my limp body, hoisting me over his shoulder. Suddenly I felt the ground rise as he began to climb a tree. Why? He continued to climb not stopping until a thick branch several feet up loomed into view.

"Well I'll miss your company Zero - not!" Ichiru laughed, flinging my body onto the branch so I dangled precariously on my stomach far from the trunk. Through heavy tears I watched Ichiru gather my belongings and melt into the darkness.

Kaname's POV – Class

Drumming my fingers on the desk impatiently, I glared at the clock for not ticking faster. I became highly tempted to just make the bell ring myself, ending this torturously boring lecture on the history of the first purebloods – as if I hadn't had this drilled into me since birth – for good.

Never mind just that though for half an hour ago a familiar scent travelled to my nose. _Blood._ But who's? I'd been mulling over who it could be since. I know it is not Yuuki's precious elixir; that I would be able to identify a continent away so there was no need to panic about that.

"Mr Kuran would you care to enlighten us with your family's history?" Professor Sitonia asked.

That's it! The bell rang through the dark corridors.

"Oh maybe next time then! I want you all to read chapter two!" He called out knowing that only Ichijo would complete the simple task.

Said vampire lightly tapped my shoulder. "Kaname-sama will you be requiring any assistance tonight with paperwork?"

"No thank you Ichijo. There is a matter that requires immediate investigation therefore I shall see you later on whenever I return to the dorm. I trust you will keep everything in order during my short delay?"

"Naturally I shall give it my best."

I thanked the vice-president and walked into the night air where the scent was much sharper. Like a common bloodhound I used my heightened senses to sniff out the owner of the blood. This lead me deep into the surrounding forestry right into the densely packed trees where I was surprised the smell managed to squeeze through. The closer I walked, the more familiar it became.

Eventually I stepped into a small clearing where the intriguing fragrance was most potent. Only problem was it was deserted. I looked up.

_**(A/N: **__**In case anybody was curious…I chose this chapter title because Zero is taking punishment for something Kaname did who is now getting away with murder.) **_

_Edited: 06-8-11_


	2. Unlikely Saviour

_**Disclaimer: Let's thing about this logically. If I owned Vampire Knight it would just be Kaname/Zero 24/7.**_

**Unlikely Saviour**

Kaname's POV

Oh.

My.

God.

Barely visible through the thick leaves, I spotted a pale shivering and naked body hanging limply from a thick branch several feet up. That was not what shocked me so much. Neither was it the droplets of fresh blood dripping down like rain onto the muddy ground below. No, what caught my eye was the unique silver hair I had only ever seen on one other person.

Zero Kiryu.

Yet I could not believe that he of all people could wind up in this amount of trouble! Of course danger does attract him like a moth to a flame but _this_ is just… Words escape me. It was…_horrific_. I had seen a lot in my life that I would rather not recall; this was the most brutal. How did he come to be here?

I can ask these questions later. Kiryu needs me now or he will not survive especially considering the amount of blood that has already drained into the ground and the biting temperatures.

Wasting no further time I scaled the tree with ease and edged along the branch where Kiryu's body was stretched across. Quickly, I pulled off my night class jacket and placed it on his bleeding back. As carefully as vampiricly possible I managed to pull his body off the branch and into my lap to make it easier to climb down again.

What I wasn't expecting was Kiryu to bury his head in my chest and clutch my shirt as if his life depended on it. That was nothing. The next thing I know I am slowly rocking Kiryu in my arms as he cries and cries in never ending streams of agony. Where was that blood coming from? From what I'd already seen he had wounds on his right hand, left upper arm, two small wounds on his sides and a lengthy gash down his back but I knew that wasn't all. The scent was much too concentrated to be coming solely from those areas.

Drawing a long breath my eyes widened in horror; the other area of blood flow had been located in the one place I prayed it would not be. Kiryu's lower region was projecting a large amount of his blood-smell and a second stench in the same area; it pained me to recognize.

I _couldn't_ believe it! Not Zero Kiryu! He can't have been… Yet all signs indicated that indeed he has. Zero what have you gotten yourself into?

We must have stayed on that branch for at least an hour. Dawn had begun to break.

His shivering body brought me out of the heart-wrenching scene where the more practical thinking side of me awoke. Kiryu must be freezing by now and like I noted before has lost a lot of blood. Not to mention he must be exhausted.

I landed with a thud on the ground, Zero's body pressed closely to mine. I had wasted enough time; he should have been at the infirmary hours ago!

Quick as I could I ran full-pelt to Headmaster Cross' private quarters. As if I would have handed him off to those incapable nurses! They wouldn't know the first thing to do with him whereas I unfortunately do. Besides although I had never really felt anything positive for the hunter before tonight I would like to spare him the indignity of his _condition_ becoming school gossip which would undoubtedly happen if the school staff were to take care of him. There was no fear of us being discovered in these rooms; Kaien and Yuuki Cross were at a convention and would not be back for several hours.

Successfully locating the bathroom, I lay Zero on this strangely bobbled brown bathmat so I could fill the tub. Once the bath was full with hot water I slid my bloodied jacket off his shoulders and lifted his light body into the bath. Although a few silent tears dribbled down the hunter's cheeks he made no further noise; I was not sure whether that was good or bad.

"Zero," I sighed, spying a cream-coloured flannel to my left. "You are a danger magnet…yet I believe this incident was not of your doing. Even you aren't that stupid. You're always fighting your own wars though. Don't you know that there are people out there who would willingly help you? You, Zero, are not alone."

Rolling my sleeves up, I grabbed the flannel, plunged it into the water and began to wipe off the dirt clinging to Zero's body. Grimly, I noted that the worst part of the mud was caked on his back. He must have been pressed down with considerable force.

As more and more of the filth was removed Zero's tears eventually ceased falling. I dropped the washcloth with a plop and pulled the plug, coolly ignoring the red tint the water held, with a white fluffy towel in my arms. Just as gently as before, I lifted Zero from the bath, being careful of his injuries, and wrapped the towel around him before picking him up and walking to the prefect's bedroom.

There was nothing particularly special about the room except it practically screamed Zero in the most unnoticeable ways. From the unmade bed to the used clothes scattered on the floor. How amusing. Thankfully he was a prepared prefect. As soon as I had coaxed Zero into sitting up (even though it drew a hiss of pain from him once he sat) the first aid box was in my hands.

At least the wounds had stopped bleeding sometime between running back to Cross' rooms and the bath. Zero hadn't even said a word – none whatsoever! All he did was sit with vacant glassy eyes; an expression I knew all too well.

Zero…

Moments later antibacterial spray had been applied swiftly followed by reels of bandages that would have to be changed every night for the next couple of days. I'm sure Yuuki could handle it.

While I was doing this mundane task I could not help but wonder _why_ I was doing it. Of course I had thought of this before when I decided to not take Zero to the infirmary's useless nurses – to spare his dignity. Would Zero have done the same for me? I'd like to think so. As fond as I am of nobles like Ichijo and Aidou - even Ruka - the shame and destruction of my reputation that would have occurred if I had been handed off to them in the state I found Zero in would have been irreparable. And now nobody but me knew of the card Lady Fate has dealt Zero with; I fully intended to keep it that way unless Zero himself told me otherwise. Honestly I would not even tell Headmaster Cross and _especially_ not Yuuki.

I didn't pretend to think I knew how Zero works but if there was one thing I knew for sure it was that he would never want Yuuki to know that he was weak.

Weak! Oh for crying out loud no wonder this happened. Zero has not fed in over two weeks.

A minute whine of pain yanked me from my thoughts back to Zero who was trying to get comfortable. Before I let him lay down I discreetly pulled a pair of his pyjama pants (well, a pair of old grey sweats I presumed he used for that purpose) onto the hunter's body. Damn this caring situation was like that human child game Yuuki got me to play once. Doctors or something along those lines.

"If you ever need somebody Zero just ask."

Just as I was about to leave a cold hand held me back. I looked down to see said hand wrapped limply around my wrist.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Zero whispered, looking me in the eye for the first time.

My heart nearly broke when I looked back into them. _Such distress! _The light eyes reflected a darkness nobody should have to see. A pain nobody should have to know.

Normally I would have given a curt nod and left never looking back except this time a larger presence ordered me to stay and take that hand in my own. Lord knows I didn't have to. Yet I did.

I waited patiently for Zero to succumb to sleep and even a little while after that I stayed listening to the slow breaths exiting through the hunter's parted lips.

Oh good they're back. I slid my hand from Zero's, leaving the room with one final glance at his face which took on an angelic expression of innocence as he slept. It made me wonder how I could ever have disliked somebody who was capable of looking so pure. There were many more I could direct that negativity at who didn't have enough money in the world to appear anything like that. Namely Asato Ichijou.

Hearing the noise of china I made my way to the chairman's office where he and Yuuki were drinking hot chocolate together. On the way I went to pick up my jacket from the bathroom.

"Kaname!" Yuuki squealed in a blend of shock and excitement. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"I had something to take care of which I need to talk to you about."

"Would this have anything to do with why your jacket is covered in dirt and blood?" The chairman gestured at what was once a pure-white jacket folded over my arm. It was a bitter representation of Zero himself.

"Indeed. You may want to sit down. I need you to listen very carefully and not run off. It is imperative you pay attention so nothing goes wrong. Is this understood?"

"Yes," they said in unison.

As I had promised before I did not tell them everything. Instead I fabricated a story not too far from the truth that would not form many probing questions.

"Zero has been assaulted this night quite severely and I believe he would appreciate it if neither of you were to touch him without him being aware of your intentions. I have already cleaned and bandaged his wounds although they will need to be changed daily for a while. Zero's uniform has been disposed of as it was in an irreparable state." A little white lie never hurt anybody. Zero could tell them the truth when he was ready.

Yuuki and the chairman stared back at me wide-eyed. Who could blame them?

"Oh my…is Zero alright? How bad is it?" Yuuki babbled.

"His physical injuries are not life threatening if they remain uninfected; it is the mental injuries that could take longer to heal. Like I mentioned previously you must be careful around him."

The chairman piped up then. "And the attacker?"

"As soon as I return to the moon dorm I will have one of the night class students track this person down. They will not get away I promise."

Chairman Cross nodded and allowed me to go as he hugged Yuuki tight to comfort her.

The sun had begun to rear its ugly head so I stuck to the shadows as best I could on the way back to Moon Dorm. While I walked I looked back on how I felt at the discovery of who was in that tree. Rage. Yes I remembered that emotion clearly. It was like a white-hot fury ripped through me at seeing Zero's broken body. What else? Distress…worry…sickness…guilt… Wait a second. Guilt? Why guilt of all things?

_Because it's your fault._

Yes… I suppose I am partially to blame here. If only I had kept an eye on the time-gap between Zero's last feed he would have been a lot stronger when his attacker, well, attacked him. If only I had paid attention this would have never happened!

All I had to do now was find out who attacked Zero and I believe I just thought of how. Unfortunately for us the assailant took all of Zero's clothes with him however I had my jacket which Zero had been wearing for a short period after the attack – if I am correct I believe some of his attacker's scent has transferred onto that.

Luckily as soon as I entered the Moon Dormitory I spotted Seiren stood in the shadows most likely waiting for me to return. I motioned her over.

"Seiren how many scents can you smell on this?" I tossed her the jacket. She was always the best for tracking so if she also smelt as many different scents as I did on the clothing I could have a lead.

"Three Kaname-sama. Yours, Kiryu and a third. The latter is very similar to Kiryu's yet different."

Oh you sick man.

"Thank you Seiren. I would like you to locate and track Ichiru Kiryu. Keep me updated at all times, understood?"

"Yes sir. I shall leave immediately."

Of all the people who had a grudge against Zero Kiryu (and without a doubt there would be many) I would have _never_ guessed his own brother was behind this disgusting assault! The worst part is that this was entirely my fault it happened in the first place. If only I had kept an eye on Zero's feeds! He could have died because of me and that was certainly not something I wanted on my conscience especially after all the effort I had already put into Zero not losing his sanity.

With both myself and Seiren on his trail Ichiru Kiryu would not get far.

_Edited: 06-8-11_


	3. Never Be the Same

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight it would just be a series of stickmen being pelted by rockets, occasionally wearing capes. Nuff said ;).**_

**Never Be the Same**

Headmaster Cross' POV

"Headmaster he hasn't moved all day and won't touch his food. I'm getting really worried now." Yuuki frowned.

"Is there anything else? Has he said _anything_?"

"Oh yeah! Zero won't say a word while I'm in the room but as soon as I leave I can hear him muttering to himself, repeating a name. Kaname."

"Really?" I could honestly say I was shocked – I was under the impression that they strongly disliked each other.

"Well then it would be best for Zero if we get Kaname to him. Yuuki have you any idea why Zero might want that?"

"No I'm not sure. Should I fetch him from class?"

"Go back to your guardian duties Yuuki, I'll do it. We need to keep up an atmosphere of normalcy for both the day and night classes." Smiling reassuringly at her, I sent her on her way and left myself for the night class. As I stepped out the door an icy wind almost tore the scarf right off my neck. Right what was I doing? Ah yes – Kaname!

I held on to my scarf and battled through the wind to the school building where the night class were currently having a lecture on social etiquette.

"Excuse me Professor Pertra, please could I have a quick word with Kaname Kuran?"

"Of course Headmaster Cross!"

Kaname stood up and walked quite a long way down the corridor (presumably so none of his fellow vampires could eavesdrop.

"Is there a problem Headmaster?"

"It's Zero. He refuses to eat, drink – _even move!_ Yuuki and I are becoming incredibly worried. Also he keeps on calling for you. As soon as she leaves the room he begins to mutter your name and won't stop until somebody enters again so I was wondering, if it is not too much of an inconvenience, would you please go have a word with Zero? I fear you are the only one who might gain a reaction from him."

"Of course headmaster. Please, lead the way."

Oh thank goodness! Kaname and I returned to my wing and separated at Zero's door.

Kaname's POV

"Zero?"

I gently knocked on the white door waiting for any response. None, of course. Nevertheless I swung the door open and stepped into a pitch-black room where a body-shaped lump rested on the bed. Just as the headmaster had said on the way to his wing, the prefect was on his bed unmoving and seemingly unaware of what was happening around him. His pale skin gleamed with a light coating of sweat while his eyes remained unblinking. I flicked on the light.

"Hello?" I crouched down right in front of him brushing the hair out of his face so he might actually be able to see me. Zero suddenly jerked with surprise and his eyes widened almost comically once he caught sight of me.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Better question: what are _you_ doing here? You should be outside or at the very minimum washed. So what is the problem?"

"Why? It's not like I'll ever be clean again…"

Ah so it isn't just that he's too lazy to get up and shower but a mental problem. I could deal with that considering I've had a fair share of my own breakdowns. For some unexplainable reason I had the urge to share my deepest most darkest secret with the irritating boy. Nobody knows about this, not even Takuma.

"Zero I'm going to tell you something about myself that I have never spoken to anybody about. Can you promise to keep this a secret between the two of us?" He nodded and met my gaze curiously.

I sighed. "I…was also raped." As expected Zero's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Yes I do not blame you for finding it shocking. If anybody else knew they would most likely have a heart attack however, I digress. The…event happened whilst I was under the temporary guardianship of Asato Ichijo – I was fourteen."

"What happened?"

"To be honest I can not recall the events leading up to it clearly. Presumably I angered Asato. I have no problems remembering what happened next. We were in his office at the time and were sat opposite each other with his grand oak desk between us where I was reading a document on the profits a company of mine was making. The next thing I was aware of I was being forcefully bent over said desk while Ichiou was wrestling with my belt."

"But you're a pureblood. Couldn't you have shaken him off?" He had propped himself up now, fully consumed by my past.

"That's what I tried to do. Unfortunately it dawned on me that Ichiou must have slipped something into my drink to block off my extensive strength and powers while I was seeing to my companies. So there I was helpless with my trousers by my ankles with only the faintest idea of what would happen next." I shuddered as the memories came flashing back. "It hurt so much." A single tear rolled down my cheek; I quickly wiped it away although I was sure Zero saw it.

"Zero just like I managed to, I need you to be strong. Yuuki needs you to protect her more than ever from doing something foolish and only you can do it."

"I can't… How did you manage to get over it? When somebody you have known for so long and trust does something so destructive it changes your whole life - and I can't move on."

If this does not make him laugh I don't know what will.

"Every day I kept a belief that there was somebody out there that could cleanse me, love me for all my talents and faults – somebody who could love me for me and not my high status. I still believe that."

"Lucky you. Nobody would ever want me; practically everybody I know hates me on sight for whatever reason they come up with. My chances were slim before but now I might as well just crawl under a rock."

"There is somebody out there for everybody Zero, just be patient." He looked away and nodded slightly. This prefect really believed nobody liked him yet I couldn't imagine why (apart from his obvious attitude problem). Most people he meets only judge him by his status of either a vampire hunter or an ex-human; honestly I would probably give up if I were in his position.

And he thinks now that we have talked he could still sit there. I don't think so. "Get up. Please at least do me and my sensitive nose a favour and _wash. _You can not sit here all night." Again he nodded so I helped him ease out of his bed and to his feet. Zero walked to the bathroom on shaky legs. As soon as the thunder of water hitting the bottom of the shower echoed down the hall I relaxed a little. I suppose I should make myself useful.

While Zero took his shower I cautiously made my way around the hunter's room (God knows what he could have hidden in here) and gathered up his spare Day Class uniform. You have no idea how shocked I was to find he actually _had _a spare!

Eventually the prefect returned with dripping hair and a towel wrapped securely around his waist. Before he could protest I sat him down on the edge of his bed and re-bound his wounds as gently as possible. Standing, I gestured towards the uniform I had left on his bed and leant against the wall.

"Do you have to watch me change?" Zero snapped, noticing I had not turned around when he has begun to dress.

"Zero it hardly matters now considering I washed you yesterday." I stated, folding my arms and silently refusing to turn away from the blushing prefect while secretly cheering for the return of the hunter's unbeatable sniping attitude.

"Fine – watch me if you have to."

For some odd reason I couldn't resist staring as the day class uniform covered the creamy skin. Not that I would ever admit it out loud but disappointment shot through me when the show was over: Zero must have planted something in his room to mess with my sanity.

"I guess I'd better go see Yuuki and make sure she's not freaking out too much," Zero sighed.

"Not yet you're not," I frowned. "I refuse to make the same mistake twice."

"What?"

As I unbuttoned the top of my shirt and pulled off my tie realisation dawned on Zero. Before he could even think of refusing I dragged my sharp fingernails along my neck making a thin trail of blood appear. Unsurprisingly Zero was right in front of me within seconds latched onto my neck. At least now there was a much higher chance of him being able to defend himself if Ichiru dared to return. With Zero pressed against me drinking heavily I swore that I would to whatever it took to help Zero no matter what.

"It will get better now. I promise."

_Edited: 06-8-11_


End file.
